Recoleccion
by Mrder Tomato
Summary: Serie de historias cortas. Porque aparentemente ya conoces todo sobre ella y solamente quedaba realizar tus gratas imaginaciones.
1. Gratas imaginaciones

_**What´s up?! Sé que ha pasado tiempo, pero mi cerebro se está secando debido a que me encuentro estudiando y aprovechando que aun no está muy exprimido les dejo esto por aquí. Consistirán en historias cortas de diferentes temas pero siempre protagonizadas por estos dos muchachones jajaja…Disfruten d(*v*)b**_

"_**3" piensan**_

_**-3- hablan,**_

_**Ni Naruto, ni su mundo me pertenecen, solo este intento de historia "decente"…**_

**Gratas imaginaciones**

"Que día tan aburrido"

Te dices y mientras esos pensamientos pasan por tu grandiosa mente, divagas aun más por las calles de la aldea. Ay Uchiha, es que pareciera que el vengador más temido de la hoja esta en un día ocioso, y es así.

"Estúpido Naruto. Yo no necesito días libres, estoy bien con las misiones, por mí que me encomiende para todo el año"

-Estúpido…-al fin lo dices en voz alta y sientes que de cierta forma te liberas.

Caminando sin un rumbo fijo y examinando perezosamente todo, observas a una chica y sin querer realmente comienzas a prestarle más atención de la que en tu vida le hubieses dado a otra chica, vamos, a otro ser humano.

Piel blanca, sumamente atractiva. Portaba un vestido de verano blanco y un tirante caído por su hombro, dejando al descubierto una parte de piel, muy sutilmente

Cubierta lo suficiente para despistar y destapada lo suficiente para fantasear. Y… ¡vaya Uchiha!…te das cuenta de que no lleva sostén. Notas, también, que el vestido se amolda perfectamente a su cuerpo y te preguntas;

"¿Que mas hay ahí abajo?"

La examinas totalmente...piernas largas y a la vista suaves, cuerpo tentador que es más excitante por estar cubierto. Labios que denominas como perfectos y comienzas a preguntarte como será su voz o su risa. Incluso tratas de pensar en un posible gemido proveniente de esos labios.

De repente todo se detiene, ella noto su tirante y lo regresa a su lugar...esto provoca que te cuestiones, ya enclaustrado en una neblina de erotismo;

"¿Cómo se siente su piel?"

E imaginas que tus manos examinan todo lo que ella es, a tal punto que sientes cosquillas en ellas. Y el calor de las dudas comienza a arder

Te mira y por un segundo crees que adivina tus pensamientos pues sonríe y te pierdes en su mirada, que supones, está llena de sensualidad, la clasificas como alguien dulcemente sexy.

Entonces la pregunta que hasta yo me haría;

"¿Es alguien inocente o solo lo aparenta?"

Sí es inocente: piensas corromperla. Y porque no, corromperse mutuamente.

Sí es apariencia: te gustaría tratar de sacar su "yo" verdadero

Virginal o demoniaca, buena o mala, inocente o corrompida. No lo sabes y te carcome

Sabes quién es, sabes que perseguía al dobe tu mejor amigo pero es nula la demás información que tienes sobre ella.

-Hyuga…- dices al aire

"¿Apasionada o sumisa?"

Es la pregunta. Combinaciones que podrían alterar a cualquiera.

La miras de nuevo y por asares del destino no te dio mejor vista que la de su trasero...y dejas de respirar por unos segundo para continuar con tu erótica evaluación.

La tela de su vestido acaricia esa parte tan emocionante y te mueres por ser ese vestido y sientes celos de la prenda tanto que vas trazando un mapa mental, imaginando que ya exploraste esas tierras de apariencia virginal.

¡Oh lo olvidaba!

"Su cabello"

Se ve suave y se mueve a compas del viento. Te gustaría olerlo y verlo desarreglado por una noche de pasión desenfrenada, claro, contigo.

Por tu mente ahora excitada, vez su rostro cubierto de sudor y con mechones pegados en el.

Visión casi gloriosa, casi…

Ahora vez sus ojos, te gustaría verlos nublados de placer y proyectando una única imagen, tu…

Desciendes a su boca, pensando cómo se sentirá, creando una visión donde ella suspira largamente y menciona tu nombre como si fueses un dios.

"¿A que sabrá esa cavidad que es el inicio de toda tentación?"

Te preguntas...

Un shock...observas su sonrojo y piensas que en tus no sanas fantasías seria más sensual apreciar eso en un acto meramente carnal, inocencia en algo que carece de tal cosa.

No suena mal, nada mal y sientes que por tu espina miles de descargas eléctricas avanzan. De por medio no hay amor, no la conoces, pero no te impide desearla.

Descubres su cuello, y toda perdición que ello conlleva. Quieres conocer su olor y textura, también que tan sensible es en esa parte.

"¿Morder o besar?"

H e ahí el dilema

Sus clavículas...finas y atrayentes

Sin duda alguna

"Besarlas hasta desfallecer"

Sus pechos descuidadamente cubiertos...

Firmes, suaves…

"Deliciosos tal vez…"

Y comienzas a sentir la boca seca

Su estomago, que por el vestido da un aspecto plano, pides sea así. Un aspecto perfecto para derrumbarte sobre él y dormir o por simple lujuria, acariciar.

Caderas, no dudas que sean perfectas. Te gustaría colocar tus manos sobre ellas, como muestra de propiedad.

Y esa picazón en las manos regresa

Ahora el punto tabú de todo... Ese hueco sagrado entre las piernas,

"¿Conquistado? ¿Virgen?"

No importa realmente, no en tu imaginación pues te autoproclamaste dueño de ese lugar. E imaginas que con cada intromisión, con cada suspiro, con cada gemido ahogado, es más tuyo que de nadie más. ¿Derecho "divino"?

"Tal vez"

Así lo dicta tu cabeza.

Las piernas que ahora te parecen infinitamente bellas y largas

Crees que se verían perfectas rodeando tu cintura y aferrándose a tu cuerpo, al igual que sus brazos delgados y blancos. Tales sus manos acariciando tu espalda o clavando sus uñas...eso depende.

¡PUM!

Todo pensamiento se corta y miras hacia abajo. Alguien te ha golpeado.

Tan entrado en tus ensoñaciones estabas, que decidiste abandonar tu caminata y quedarte parado en medio de la calle, ocasionando que ese pequeño niño que ahora hacia una reverencia en forma de disculpa, chocara contigo.

Regresas a la razón de tu descuido, a toda esa fantasía que se creó en los pocos instantes que la has observado, secando tu garganta y dejando unos buenos archivos eróticos para tus noches solitarias.

Pero ella ha desaparecido y lo único que te molesta es no haberte acercado.

Porque aparentemente ya conoces todo sobre ella y solamente quedaba realizar tus gratas imaginaciones.

_**¡Bien! Ha sido todo…**_

_**Agradecimientos: **_

_**Dattabane-ttebayo, dnizz, Annie Thompson, Hanabi no Sekai y lola… **_

_**Muchas gracias por sus palabras, espero esto también les guste d(nun)b**_


	2. Siempre

_**What´s up…! **_

_**Sé que he tardado mucho, pero es por un bien, lo juro (eso espero) (-_-)…**_

_**Naruto ni su mundo ninja pertenecen a esta cabeza poco productiva (de ser asi, Sasuke y Hinata terminarían juntos)**_

_**Siempre**_

En medio del bosque nadie podía escucharla. En medio del bosque sabia que sus pensares se los llevaría el viento, que sus lagrimas se mezclarían con el agua del lago, que se encontraba refrescando sus pies. Sabía que esas mismas lagrimas regresarían al viento en forma de roció gracias a la cascada que en ese mismo instante, veía caer.

Estaba simplemente harta, hastiada. Ya no tenía ganas, ya no tenía fuerzas.

Después de la guerra pensó que todo cambiaria, incluso Sasuke Uchiha había vuelto, era como un anuncio, una especie de profecía que la animaba a creer que las cosas tomarían otro curso. Pensó que limaría asperezas con su familia, con su padre pero jamás conto con que el sacrificio de su niisan, sería un detonante de un desprecio mayor.

"_No fue mi culpa. Niisan ¿Por qué no olvidaste ese supuesto deber que tenias para conmigo? Solo una vez…"_

Por ello te encontrabas ahí, tomando agua con ambas manos y esparciéndola por tu rostro, como un intento de disminuir las pruebas del llanto que corrían, no hace mucho, por tus mejillas. Tal vez, esperando que esas mismas desilusiones se purificaran, cambiaran con el agua fresca de la cascada.

"_Naruto-kun, si tan sólo hubieses aceptado mis sentimientos…"_

Tambien llorabas por eso. Lo sabías, sabias que Naruto había entregado su corazón hace bastante tiempo, cuando aun eran niños.

Jamás esperaste gran cosa, pero en estos momentos deseabas la compañía de alguien importante.

"_Me siento tan…"_

-Sola. – comentas en un suspiro.

-Siempre creí que eras muy retraída. - dijo una voz a tus espaldas, asustándote por un momento – Tambien que eras ammm…peculiar.- giras para comprobar a tu intruso. No te sorprendió ver al chico Uchiha saliendo de entre las sombras que creaban los arboles en ese lugar.

- "Siempre" suena a mucho tiempo, considerando que, hace apenas unos meses, me espía. – porque si, ya habías notado a ese chico antes pero nunca lo dijiste, creyendo que eran imaginaciones tuyas el hecho de que él se fijara en alguien tan patético como tú. Sonríes irónica ante tu último pensamiento.

- Ya no tartamudeas. – afirmo.

- Hace tiempo que muchas cosas ya no son…- dices sin más, volviendo a fijar tus ojos en el lago.

- No lo creo adecuado…- dice el chico.

- ¿El qué? – preguntas no muy interesada.

- Tu observación acerca del "siempre" – confundida, giras a verlo – En la academia, incluso antes de eso, eras tímida y asustadiza. Diferente a todas las demás niñas.

- ¿Sólo porque no seguía a Uchiha- san?- preguntas divertida.

- No. – notas la seriedad de esa simple palabra y te extrañas – Tu mirada. – señala tus ojos mientras se acerca.

- ¿Qué con ella? – cuestionas curiosa, observando que toma asiento a un lado tuyo.

- En un principio creí que era como si tuvieses miedo todo el tiempo, me exasperabas.- te dice y frunces el seño un poco - Después de lo que paso con mi familia, mi percepción cambio y creí que era lastima – antes de que dijeses algo, aclaro – no hacia algo en especifico o alguien.

Lo observaste largo rato, tratando de descifrarlo, decían que tu don ocular era capaz de eso ¿no? Pero él se mantenía tranquilo mientras su mirada estaba en la caída de la cascada.

-Cuando por fin encontré a mi hermano, y con ello la verdad… lo supe – miraste al mismo lugar que él hacia – Era sufrimiento, la más grande tristeza expresada- lo viste con los ojos realmente abiertos, al mismo tiempo él te regresaba la contemplación en menor medida.

- ¿Qué? – apenas pronuncias.

- Tienes la misma mirada que Itachi tenía…esa mirada que oculta tristeza soportada por mucho tiempo- quizás eso que notas es una sonrisa solidaria.

- Uchiha-san… - no puedes creerlo.

-Eres valiosa Hyuga, eres fuerte. Incluso más que todo tu estúpido clan junto. – sabias que tu cara era más roja que un tomate, lo sentías.

-Yo…- no encontrabas tus palabras, tu voz, se retiraba de poco. El te miraba, tú lo mirabas. Olvidaste tu llanto, a tu clan, tu padre y a Naruto.

- Las personas más fuertes son aquellas que más han sufrido y aun asi pueden sonreír. Mira a mi hermano- dice con una gota de tristeza pero un muy grande orgullo- Mira al Dobe…mírame a mi.- dice con soberbia divertida pero crees notar suplica en sus ojos ónix tambien.

- Gracias Sasuke-kun – le dices con una sonrisa, sobre todo, agradecida y él se gira a contemplar a Sol entrar y ahogarse entre los arboles a la distancia. Tu lo sigues y ahí, en medio de ese prado, ambos se volvían más cercanos sin saber pero como ha sido siempre.

_**Bien ha sido todo, por ahora…**_

_**Gracias a:**_

_**LaCrazyWriter, Lola, Saara-Chan94, dniiz, sasuhinafan por siempre y Mangetsu Hyuga…**_

_**Me gusta leer que este pequeño proyecto les agrada de apoco y para no defraudarlas, me esmerare en continuarlo y en hacerlo mejor cada vez. **_

_**Por y para ustedes, se despide Tomato…hasta la próxima (n.n)**_

_**Reviews…?**_


	3. King size

_**Hey!**_

_**Ahora si me tomo menos tiempo subir el siguiente. Espero les guste**_

_**Naruto, ni su mundo me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y si ven este fic en otro lugar que no sea , avísenme.**_

_**(n-n)**_

King size

Mirabas ese rectángulo de 2 x1.90 m, que se encontraba pegado a la pared de la habitación. Lo odiabas, definitivamente lo odiabas. Era un armatoste que desperdiciaba espacio y que te alejaba de la mujer con quien compartías tu vida.

-Estúpida cosa - dices esperando ofender los "sentimientos" de tan ostentoso colchón.

Nadie te mando a que le hicieras caso a la loca amiga rubia de tu novia y a su estúpido novio y tu mejor amigo.

**Flashback**

-Vamos Sasuke –kun, recuerda que Hina-chan ha vivido toda su vida rodeada de lujos. Creo que deberías comprar este- te dijo Ino mientras señalaba el lugar donde estaba sentada y que no hace mucho inspeccionaba dando saltitos y de mas cosas raras.

-Es verdad Teme, escucha a Ino-chan –te dijo tu atolondrado amigo y enseguida notas la cara pervertida que tan común es en el –Además…-te dice acercándose sospechosamente a tu oído - …imagina la clase de cosas que podrías hacer en todo ese espacio, Uchiha.

Era un reto, lo sabias. El no utilizaba tu apellido a menos que se estuviese burlando o lanzando un desafío, y no dejemos de lado que ante esas palabras en tu imaginación, nada santa, llegaste a ver todas esas "clases de cosas" que podrías hacer con Hinata.

Sonreíste sin pensar en las futuras consecuencias – De acuerdo.-

**Fin flashback**

Era risible y ahora te dabas cuenta. Hiciste caso de un desafío por demás infantil y unas ensoñaciones pervertidas que nada tenían que ver contigo.

Aunque has de admitir que ese rectángulo inútil hizo que tus noches candentes fueran como el sol mismo. Porque, y lo admitías dándole algunos puntos, era un gran espacio cuando de sexo se trataba, aunque no lo necesitaras realmente pero agradecías el espacio de mas que te ayudo en muchas ocasiones.

-Solo por esa razón aun no me he desecho de ti – miras fríamente tu cama.

-Sasuke…- escuchas la voz de Hinata y te das cuenta de que te observa desde el marco de la puerta - ¿Qué pasa?- te pregunta

-Odio esta cosa – dices señalando el colchón

Esta de más decir que tu novia te mira extrañada. -¿A la cama? ¿Por qué?-

-Es demasiado grande, es ridículo. No sé porque escuche a Naruto – notas como en su rostro se forma una sonrisa y eso te motiva a continuar – Aunque el espacio es conveniente para las noches activas, – la miras fugazmente y notas un leve rosa en sus mejillas – en las mañanas tengo que hacer una búsqueda exhaustiva para poder encontrarte, y odio esforzarme tanto cuando ni siquiera estoy despierto y en una tarea que debería ser sencilla.

Terminas con un casi puchero y la oyes suspirar de alivio

-Pensé que era la única que no se encontraba cómoda con ese tamaño tan…amm… exagerado- dice y te sorprendes gratamente – Me gusta más que después de… - desvía la mirada y sabes que lo hace para no desmayarse - …intimar, te quedes cerca de mí. Además es sobre todo un desperdicio de espacio.

Y la amas. Oh sí. Si hay alguien que te complemente mejor que nadie, es Hinata.

-Entonces me desharé de eso.- le comentas decididamente y te acercas a ella lento y seductor como eres, pero solo con ella.

-¿Qué haces…?- te pregunta nerviosa y tú sonríes

-¿Yo? – Te apuntas inocentemente y quitándole importancia respondes – Nada, solo pensaba que a pesar de su inutilidad, es un gran colchón.-

-¿Y…? – la notas ya temerosa, es obvio, hasta parece que quiere fusionarse con la madera del marco de la puerta.

Sonríes y la acorralas entre el marco y tu pecho

-Podríamos darle una GRAN despedida ¿no crees?-y en ese preciso momento tu playera ya era cosa del pasado y tu mano subía por su muslo. Lo cual era fácil si tu querida novia solo tenía un vestido de estar en casa. – De igual forma teníamos planeado quedarnos aquí.-

-Sasuke…-

-Cállate- la calla de un beso, demandante como siempre

_**Días después…**_

Sientes como una cálida sensación se posa sobre tu mejilla y abres los ojos.

-Buenos días – te dice tu adorable novia

-Buenos días- te acercas aun más a ella y posicionando tu cabeza en la curva de su hombro, suspiras largamente.

-Asi me gusta más- te dice y regresas tu mirada a su rostro

-A mi tambien – sonríes – El que estés desnuda y yo dispuesto, es agradable – le dice juguetonamente.

-¡Sasuke! Yo no me refería a eso.- y ese lindo color rojo se instala en sus mejillas.

-Tonta. – ríes – Se a que te refieres, pero creo que tambien este es un desperdicio de espacio - pronuncias y con la mirada le señalas un espacio influyente del colchón matrimonial que ahora tienen.

Suspira divertida – A este paso vas a terminar comprando un individual –

-No lo creo. En ese si sería un desperdicio total – ves que no entiende y procedes – Solo lo usaríamos para dormir.

-Sasuke…- se cubre con la sabana y tu cierras los ojos con diversión en tus facciones.

Comienzan a reír y admites que el King size fue una idea buena en un principio, pero todo lo que hacías en el fácil puedes hacerlo en el nuevo. ¿Y por qué no? En otras partes de la casa…

_**En fin….**_

_**Geisha de la luna creciente: **__¿Qué te puedo decir? Me gusta creer que Sasuke cuenta con un matiz de diversas cosas en su personalidad. Espero este te guste tambien._

_**Tokeijikakeno oreji: **__Me alegro que te gustara y lamento que sean cortitos pero se me acaba la imaginación y de cierta forma hay algo en mi mente que me detiene y dice "hasta ahí, es perfecto" jajaja o-O en serio. Lo del "mírame" fue un buen toque, ¿cierto? n.n espero este tambien te cautive._

_**Dniizz: Aquí**__ está la actualización, espero te guste._

_**Methy: **__¡Lo sé! Yo vivo con el mismo miedo. No me agrada mucho la rosadita y creo que Sasuhina es conveniente para todos, es decir: un nuevo kekkei genkai, unión de clanes poderosos, SASUHINA jajaja. No me gustaría que Sasuke muriera pero si es para salvarlo e un destino rosado no suena mal. En fin, espero disfrutes este y gracias d (n-n) b._

_**xxXkmiXxx: **__Gracias espero este te guste aun mas nun_

_**Analy: **__Gracias, he intentado que me salgan otros como el primero pero aun no lo consigo aun asi no desesperéis tengo las esperanzas de que haya uno asi de nuevo. Gracias por leer ojala este tambien te guste n.n_


	4. La cordialidad nunca ha sido tu fuerte

**Naruto ni su mundo me pertenecen….Pero esta historia es completamente mia**

* * *

**La cordialidad nunca ha sido tu fuerte**

Decir que estabas aburrido es poco. Decir que extrañabas a tu idiota mejor amigo era exageración. Pero nada podía ser tan cierto como que te estabas muriendo de aburrimiento cual bodrio y que echabas en falta al Dobe.

-Dobe- dijiste al aire como esperando que de milagro Naruto apareciera derrumbando tu puerta.

Así sin más, ahí estabas, descansando en tu confortable sofá, con una de las tantas cervezas que es estúpido Hokague había dejado en tu hogar y con únicamente un pantalón holgado protegiendo tu cuerpo. Pero que se le iba a hacer, estabas de vacaciones y a mediados de un verano insoportablemente sofocado en Konoha.

-Hmp- pronunciaste y echando una última mirada analizadora a la botella en tu mano derecha, bebiste un largo trago, dejando que ese sabor amargo y cálido descendiera por tu garganta –Esto es tan estúpido- dijiste al terminar.

¡Oh! Y es que lo olvidaba, también estabas desanimado porque, precisamente, esperabas por alguien más, alguien que podría ahuyentar a tu aburrimiento incluso mejor que tu rival. Y ese alguien no era precisamente otro amigo, no nada que ver. Ese alguien era, a lo que irónicamente hoy sonreías y antes te alejabas, una mujer y no cualquier mujer, tu NOVIA.

¿Quién lo diría, no? Tú, esperando a una chica. ¡Vaya Uchiha! Cuando todo el mundo creía que eras demasiado serio para pensar en mujeres, incluso algunos pensaban que eras asexual y eso es pintarlo bonito.

Pero es que tu no estabas mirando a la puerta, expectante de quien pudiera llegar o pasar, no claro que no. Solo te concentrabas en escuchar a las aves pasar frente el amplio ventanal que estaba a tu izquierda y que fue el motivo de la compra de ese departamento para dos. Porque a tu novia le gustaban los atardeceres de su aldea y a ti, solo te gustaba contemplarla fascinada.

"_**Regresare pronto"**_

Escuchas el eco de la última vez que su voz choco con tu muy desarrollado tímpano.

-Sí, claro…regresaras pronto.- dices con sarcasmo un poco dolido –Estúpida mujer- y quien escuchara eso salir de tu sensuales labios, diría que no la aprecias siquiera pero tú eras así y aunque estuvieses enamorado, o lo que sea, no ibas a cambiar. Además ella lo entendía a la perfección y era todo lo que a ti te importaba.- Por mi quédate en Suna- eso, Uchiha, es tu orgullo dolido hablando.

Vuelves a beber de tu fría y deliciosa cerveza escuchando el eco de unos pasos en el corredor detrás de la puerta que tienes enfrente pero las obvias creyendo que nada interesante obtendrás de ellos.

"_Si no llego ayer, ¿Qué te hace creer que llegara ahora?"_

Piensas y te pierdes en cosas sin sentido que hay en tu cabeza.

Pero el tintineo de unas llaves y los movimientos en tu cerradura, te mantienen en suspenso y pausan cualquier pensamiento o acción que intentes realizar. Ves que la puerta se abre lenta pero segura y que una chica entra por ella.

Tu mirada cambia un poco, lo suficiente para mostrar la alegría que en ese momento y gracias a la sustancia alcohólica te es posible transmitir y cuando la chica de pelo azulado y blancas pupilas te observa, tras cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, la cambias por una cínica y hasta altanera.

Bebes de tu cerveza una vez más, lentamente, mirándola, acechándola, notando como esto surte efecto y como ahora ella sonrojada te devuelve la vista, extrañada.

Separas la botella de tus labios aun observando y en ese silencio un tanto raro, entonces, antes de que ella diga algo o mueva algún musculo, te acomodas mejor en el sofá en el que yaces sentado, tomando tu entrepierna con la mano izquierda, dejando la botella que tienes en la derecha sobre una mesa a tu lado, abriendo tus muslos de tal forma que pareces hundirte mas en tu sitio y desatando tu pantalones por ultimo. El resultado es inmediato y es el esperado por ti, ella se sonroja y aparta la mirada.

-Ven aquí Hyuga- demandas comenzando a acariciarte inapropiadamente.

Ella aun no te mira, pero contento observas como desabrocha su pantalón y mientras este cae a la altura de sus tobillos junto con la ropa interior, su chamarra se encuentra en proceso de desaparecer también. Evade el obstáculo a sus pies y avanza hacia ti.

-Un "bienvenida" hubiese sido bueno- te dice un tanto incomoda pero nada molesta con lo que está a punto de ocurrir en esa sala. Está deseosa y lo sabes bien, no por nada eres el más grande conocedor de ese sonrojo tan peculiar en sus mejillas.

-Nunca he sido cordial, precisamente- una burla para disfrazar que la esperas ansioso. Retiras tu mano de entre tus muslos admirando como ella se sienta en tu regazo con su pecho y torso mirando hacia ti.

-Eres…un majadero y…pervertido…Sasuke- pronuncia con dificultad rasguñando apasionadamente tu dorso desnudo en el proceso.

- Y tu…una educada obediente….Hinata- le retribuyes también con dificultad comenzando a desacerté de las ultimas prendas que estorban en tu objetivo e iniciando ese vaivén que tanto te gusta y conoces.

Porque no tenías que decir "bienvenida" para que se supiera apreciada, no. Con ustedes sería diferente, ya habías puesto las cartas sobre la mesa y ella lo sabía y aceptaba. Además en esos momentos, ella con los ojos entrecerrados y gimiendo de placer sobre tu regazo, sonreíste.

¿Una bienvenida? ¿Cordialidad? ¿Para qué? Esto era mejor y más entretenido, al diablo con la cordialidad, al fin y al cabo, jamás fue tu fuerte.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo y a las personas que han dejado review, no desesperéis, los contestare con calma mas adelante…**_

_**Mrder Tomato**_


End file.
